Roxanne
by Order of the Flaming Flamingo
Summary: Vegeta rapes Goku and ends in Nightcall's death. Warning suicide, talk of rape and No Dialouge


Goku's POV

_Roxanne…You don't have to put on that red light_

_Walk the streets for money_

_You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right_

He had offered me everything, money most of all. So I didn't have to do this sinful job. It wasn't that bad though, the job that is. The rest of them took care of me.

I walked over to Kadeta, who was my partner. She smiled and asked me to flip the switch to my left. A red light illuminated the stage.

_Roxanne…You don't have to wear that dress tonight_

_Roxanne…You don't have to sell your body to the night_

I stared at it for a moment before walking back to my dressing room and slipping on my red leather outfit. Vegeta adored it. He was the one that told me to wear it.

It was the night, the night I had to sleep with him. I dreaded it. For one, I hadn't told my girlfriend, Nightcall. I had to do this and betray her, but I had no other choice. He had gotten stronger, a lot stronger. He threatened to kill Nightcall if I didn't do what he said.

Kadeta walked into my dressing room and smiled embracing me from behind. She assured me everything was going to be alright. She told me we couldn't afford to love because of what we did. She was probably right.

I sighed and made my way towards the back room. As I walked in the room it smelled of only three things. Sweat, blood, and sex. It was hard not to make a face with the horrible smell.

Nightcall's POV

_His eyes upon your face_

_His hand upon your hand_

_His lips caress your skin_

_It's more then I can stand_

I followed his ki wondering why Goku hadn't come home yet. I found my way to a room in the back where he and Kadeta worked. I hated that he worked here, but he had followed Kadeta into the business.

Ever since Trunks had died of leukemia she had broken down. I felt sorry for her, but I was mad at her at the same time for bringing Goku into her troubles.

I finally found the courage to open the door. I only cracked it so I could peek inside. It was then that I saw that Bastard Prince on top of Goku. He was staring him in the eye and smirking. He straddled Goku's waist and tied him to the bed grasping his hand, kissing it before tying it above him. When he was fully tied up the bastard started kissing him down his neck.

I quickly shut the door. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran until I ran into someone almost knocking them over, I tried to keep running but they grabbed me.

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight_

I tried to get away but the persons grip was to strong. Finally submitting I looked at the person. It was the person who started this, Kadeta.

I begged her to let me go but she softly declined and gently ushered me to her dressing room. I told her what I saw and asked her why I felt so bad. Why my heart ached so much.

She just gave me a sympathetic look and hugged me tightly. She told me that that is exactly how she felt when Trunks died.

Alone. Betrayed. It was basically a feeling that felt like you had been thrown away.

**The Next Day**

_Your free to leave me but_

_Just don't deceive me_

_And please believe me_

_When I say I love you_

I laid on the couch when Goku entered the house. I asked him where he had been all night. He told me he was with Kadeta, that the two had gotten drunk and slept at the club.

I growled and got up off the couch staring at him with the fire of jealousy burning deep within my eyes. I told him what I had seen the night before, told him not to give me that bullshit, just tell me if he didn't love me.

Before he could deny what I had charged him of, I ran into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind me.

_Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer?_

_Me dejaste…me dejesta como una paloma_

He pounded on the door, telling me to come out but I promptly refused, cussing at him, saying everything I knew that was disgraceful to him. Some in Japanese, English, and the little Hellion and Saiyan that Kadeta had taught me.

_El alama se me fue; se me el fue el sorazon_

_Ya no tengo ganans de vivir porque no te puedo convencer _

_Que no to vendas, Roxanne_

I took my knife from its sheath and ran the blade between my fingers. I took the bracelet from my right wrist. Kadeta gave it to me quite some time ago. She wore an almost the same exact one on her left. Mine was black with studs around it. Kadeta's the same but was blood red instead of black. I threw it across the room, blaming her for everything.

She had gotten him into this. She forced the bastard to be nice to Goku. I cut my hand writing a message on the mirror that read:

I will get my revenge on you, Vegeta, for taking my love away from me and you, Kadeta, for starting it all. 

I smeared a line under the message to show I wasn't kidding. With that done, I sat with back to the vibrating door. Why he hadn't broken done that door, I will never know.

I took my knife slicing my right wrist followed by my left. I watched the blood flow onto the white tile staining it. It hurt incredibly, but I held in the cries of pain any normal person would make.

I shed one tear, only one tear, before slipping into the cold eternal sleep of death.

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Roxanne…You don't have to put on that red light_

_Feelings I can't hide_

_Roxanne…You don't have to wear that dress tonight_

_Why does my heart cry_

_Roxanne…You don't have to put on that red light_

_Feelings I can't fight_

_Roxanne…You don't have to wear that dress tonight_

_Roxanne!_

_Roxanne!_

Spanish Translation:

_Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer?_

_Me dejaste…me dejesta como una paloma_

And I who love you so much; what am I going to do?

You left me…you left me like a dove

_El alama se me fue; se me el fue el sorazon_

_Ya no tengo ganans de vivir porque no te puedo convencer _

_Que no to vendas, Roxanne_

My soul has left me; my heart has left me

I no longer wish to live because I cannot convince you

Not to sell yourself, Roxanne


End file.
